Hadrian Potter Black, The Emerald King
by NEMISIS.VICTORY
Summary: Hadrian Potter is brought up by Sirius Black, his godfather. The Potter's moved to Germany with Hadrian's younger brother, Charlus Potter the WBWL, to learn enough to one day defeat the Dark Lord. The Potter's return to see Hadrian in his fifth year and the King of Slytherin. Dark/Grey Harry -
1. An Icy Night

My story is based on J.K Rowling's Harry Potter Novels! However the new characters and edited storyline are my own. Dumbledore is not necessarily evil, he is just a meddling old man. The Potter's are not evil, they are just distracted by the fame of there son as the Chosen One.

 **The Emerald King**

 _'Et Smaragdus Rex'_

It was a dark evening, the moon was hidden by an abundance of low hanging grey cloud making the world feel dangerously small. The streets were empty, maybe a little too empty and the air was so cold you could see the evidence of each breath, like swirls of smoke dancing in the dark starless sky. There were rows of tall attached houses, which ran along parallel to the cobbled street, expensive only due to their close proximity to the city of London.

One person was here, like a shadow he hid, not intentionally. No, he just felt comfortable and content listening and observing from within the tall leafless trees and the thick hedges, on a dark night like this one. However, he now moved with fluid graceful strides toward a park bench, which sat solitary much like the shadow that now sat upon it.

The shadow was tall before standing at 6ft and still achieved an elegant height even as he sat down. The shadow was adorned with a black cloak and attached was a hood which was placed delicately over his head, he looked like some sort of ghost like entity, seeming unreal or as if he would suddenly disappear.

No that was wrong, the air seemed thicker more electric, he looked like a dark vengeful angel, still and unmoving.

But waiting.

It was only a couple of minutes later, when another lonely figure came slowly into view.

This figure was perfectly visible, despite the darkness of the night, dark brown locks flowed from his head. They were not too long as they fell just to the mid of his neck managing to curl modishly behind his ears. It was obviously a man, in his early thirties he was broad with obvious muscle, he stood strong. His beard was shaped nicely, styled with fine lines, it was a little more than stubble just enough to qualify as a beard. This man wore black, just like the shadow, which was still sat upon the park bench, only a couple feet away from this conclusively handsome man.

The shadows body was at ease as the man sat next to him on the same park bench. The entire affair was a calm one, almost like it was some sort of routine, an odd revelation considering it was such a cold dark night.

It was eerily dark.

"Hadrian," The man spoke, voice low and handsome just like his face. There was a couple of moments pause before there was a response from the shadow, whose name was now confirmed to be Hadrian.

 _ˈheɪdrɪən'_

 _The Roman Warrior._

"They are returning." There was a pause, the wind whistled as if in response. "I read that letter that you tried to hide from me, I knew you didn't want me to see it. It was from Severus." This voice wasn't much different from the older man, however there was a youthful arrogance and some icy anger which was exhibited from within it.

Suddenly the shadow lifted a muscled arm and gracefully pulled down his hood from his head. Surprisingly, it was a boy, of late teens, maybe sixteen or seventeen, but then again he seemed older perhaps in his twenties. Despite quickly pulling down the hood, his hair was perfect, jet black and styled to look slightly scruffy but also seeming to achieve to be handsomely suave, the two looks should of been impossible to attain. His eyes, which were outlined with dark long eyelashes, were bright green. So green that they gave an intense feeling to the receiver that they would need to hide both their mind and there soul from them to stay sane. However the older man didn't blink while he stared at the boy, he was still in his disposition.

Or was the young boy a man, it was almost impossible to tell.

The boy or man, Hadrian, was the complete picture of male beauty; he was rough yet soft, cold yet warm, young yet seemingly wise. In the cold night, he shone with some sort of cold conniving brilliance, that should of been impossible.

"Hadrian. I was going to tell you." The older man, replied sighing in his seat, expelling an large whirl of white vapour into the night from his warm breath.

"Sirius," Hadrian spat, as if not believing his companion. The older man now known to be Sirius, looked indignant at being talked to this way, his eyes shone piercing even though they were a muddy brown.

"Careful Hadrian," Sirius said in restrained anger, "What did you think I would do, just let them turn up at Hogwarts?" He uttered, his large hands clenched, in disbelief or anger it was uncertain.

Hadrian's body visibly relaxed from some sort of presumable relief. Sighing heavily, the tall boy twisted his neck around in his shoulders in some attempt to loosen his strained back. The action was mesmerising to watch, it would seem impossible to look away. He sat tall and upright, in an attempt to control himself or perhaps that was just his naturally gifted composure, it was unknown.

"Why are they coming back?" Hadrian asked turning toward Sirius, revealing shapely lips which complemented his harsh jaw, he was gaunt yet bright, another odd paradigm. Every time you'd look, more details of the stone cold boy exhibited more perfections, all which you'd find if you looked at an ancient greek deity in an old historical textbook.

Despite this, the inflection of his question made him seemed abnormally vulnerable.

"Come on, lets go inside, I'll tell you everything." Sirius said, speaking with a slight chill, he stood looking down at Hadrian, who was now looking across the large stretch of field that was the park, eyes narrowed.

"Hadrian." Sirius, said louder this time, Hadrian was instantly nocked out of his train of thought, as he stood and began to walk alongside Sirius, never one glancing back across the field.

Sirius put a fatherly hand on Hadrian's shoulder, a comforting gesture, as they walked quietly towards, Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The house was warm and alive, the fires were crackling, the food was cooking. Kreacher, despite his initial hatred for Sirius, grew to eventually love the man, always trying to please, therefore the house was always spotless and homely.

Home to one Hadrian Sirius Potter and Sirius Odilius Black.


	2. Discoveries

**...**

 **The Emerald King**

 _'Et Smaragdus Rex'_

...

Hadrian Potter, aged 16, was the son of James Potter and Lily Potter. He was also the older brother to Charlus Potter, by three years. The story of how Hadrian Potter, grew up in Grimmauld Place with Sirius Black, was long and complicated.

It all started, with a prophecy; a prophecy which was said to change the world. This prophecy spoke of a young child, one that would destroy the Magical World's biggest ever threat.

Voldemort.

Slowly but surely Voldemort's regime, though originally considered as a myth, became daily life for the Wizarding community. Families were tortured and murdered. Muggleborn children were stolen from their muggle homes. The Ministry was a cauldron of corruption.

Life was war.

 **This was the start of the Secondary Wizarding War.**

But then suddenly there was hope.

A prophecy emerged, it was as if the world was attempting to regain it's balance.

 _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."_

Dumbledore declared at the time, that it was the Potter's child that would become the one that whom was prophesied. However after the birth of one Hadrian Potter, nothing occurred, the Dark Lord did not attempt to attack, in actual fact it seemed he was doing the opposite.

Hiding.

No one knew why, sure they all had there theories.

Did he run?

Was he waiting?

It wasn't until the birth of Lily and James Potter's second child, Charlus Potter, like Hadrian at the end of the seventh month; was when things went terribly wrong.

On the night of Halloween 1991, James and Lily Potter were betrayed. This betrayal, lead to the attack on Potter Manor. What truly happened that night had been twisted and turned, not only by the media but by parents whom told this story to their children to warn them about that bad bad wizard.

The tragedy had been sensationalised.

What truly happened was unknown to James and Lily Potter as they were away that night at a Ministry celebration. The children were left in the hands of a young female auror, a trusted member of light, one Alexandrá Lewis. Aged only 24 she defended the Potter children to her death. Fortunately, Voldemort was in a hurry that night and therefore her death was quick and painless.

A small comfort.

Hadrian, aged four, was quiet while jets of green light surrounded him. Charlus aged one, cried in his cot, as he watch the scene before him.

When the Order arrived at the Manor, they found the two boys alone and alive.

Something very bad had transpired.

It was Dumbledore who suggested it was Charlus who was the boy who lived. According to the Headmaster, Charlus defended his brother that night, resulting in a scar to form neatly on the young child's cheek. Shaped like a 'V' is displayed his defeat over the Dark Lord and of course everybody would believe the word of the leader of the light.

The truth, was that Voldemort scarred the child himself before his failed attack, an attempt to brand his victim. However, it was not Charlus that he decided to kill it was Hadrian.

However, not long after Dumbledore's incorrect announcement, Charlus Potter began training. Dumbledore had said that Voldemort was not truly gone, he would one day return and the young Potter brother must know everything he could in order to one day defeat him.

This is where we end up at Grimmauld Place, the Potter family except from Hadrian had moved to Germany in order for Charlus to learn all he could from an elderly wizard that was said to be a master in specific defence strategies. The Potters had moved there when Charlus was 9 years old, it seemed now they were returning home.

Much to the delight of Hadrian Potter.

...

"They are enrolling Charlus into Hogwarts for his third year," Sirius relayed the information to Hadrian whom was pacing before the fireplace agitated, his dark head shot up to look at Sirius as soon as he heard the words, the flickering light of the orange flames made his sharp beauty that more radiant.

He was truly spectacular.

"Hogwarts. Fuck they really are returning." Hadrian uttered, obviously annoyed. "Why? Why are they coming back now?" Hadrian questioned further turning to pace once more, his lean body despite the nature of his words, was calm and elegant.

Sirius seemed to debate his answer, however he displayed too much of a falter for Hadrian to have missed it.

Hadrian face deadpanned, "No need spare my feelings Sirius, I'm a big boy." The young man smirked knowingly, it made his face warm and friendly a stark contrast to his previously icy display.

Sirius laughed lowly, eyes twinkling, knowing full well that Hadrian could deal with the news that his parents did not return for their first born son, "It seems that Dumbledore thinks Charlus would learn more here or more specifically at Hogwarts," Sirius finished.

"Did they want me to know, that they're returning?" Hadrian asked intensely, his eyes shone and his body was like stone as he halted.

"No. It seems Dumbledore is meddling again." Sirius spoke sighing, yet not relaying too much information. "Besides Hogwarts is starting again in only a few days, I have no idea as too when they will officially return. We will need to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Sirius foretold, standing from the blasé position he sat in at his armchair. He offered Hadrian a goodnight before disappearing out the door.

Hadrian nodded in response, turning to look back into the fire watching the dancing flames with delight. He once again lost himself to his daydreams, 'They're back.' Hadrian thought with much annoyance. 'Yes,' he continued, "and what a surprise they are in for.' His mind uttered.

Hadrian smile stretched, from ear to ear, it was wicked and gleaming.

Oh yes, and Hadrian could not wait.


	3. Dealers Density

...

The Emerald King

...

Diagon Alley was so far uneventful, Sirius and Hadrian went from shop to shop slowly picking up things from here and there which Hadrian would need for school or Sirius needed for some new skill he was acquiring. The streets were busy though, Pre-Hogwarts shopping was no small affair. Young children no doubt first years, were running in and out of shops yelling for their parents to look at the various items on display.

Hadrian remembered his first year, it was Sirius who walked with him to get his items from Diagon Alley. He was extremely glad it was not his parents who took on that role, it would have been awkward and uncomfortable, with Sirius the two laughed the entire day.

It was that day that Hadrian met Draco Malfoy.

It was reaching lunchtime, when Hadrian and Sirius walked through the narrow alleyway that led to Knockturn. Stopping at a pub, small and local, with a wooden sign hanging above the entrance which read, "Walcoff Tavern," without hesitation, Sirius pushed his way inside.

It wasn't before long that Hadrian was separated from his deep thoughts.

"Oi, Hadrian." A blonde haired boy shouted from across the pub, Draco Malfoy sat in one the seated booth of the surprisingly posh tavern. The pub was surprisingly decorated with taste, everything was completely contradictory from it's decrepit exterior. Draco tall and slender, little fat and small muscle covered his limbs. His lankiness suited him, he looked good in his dark jeans and deep green cloak. Despite his wealth he came across a lithe street hustler.

'Draco." Hadrian uttered pleased, his emotionless exterior held the smallest of smirks as his eyes lit up, this was the only indicator that displayed his happiness at seeing his best friend. As they reached each other they grasped each others forearms before leaning in for a man hug. They patted each others back happily before pulling away.

"How is Rebecca." The young Malfoy scion uttered cheekily, his face masking his teasing with collected innocence, his uncontrollable smirk however proved hard to conquer as it made its way through his facade.

Smirking Hadrian, laughed lowly biting his lip from producing a full out chuckle. Looking up at Draco from under his eyelids, Hadrian smiled devilishly. "Careful Draco, I wouldn't want to have to curse you." Despite the temperament of the threat it was taken lightly by Draco who seemed to smile more.

"It went that badly then," Draco chuckled merrily as Hadrian smile increased, Draco glanced at the tavern entrance distractedly. "Ahh, Villenti, Nott."

"Boys," Mason Villenti muttered, the 16 year old was tall like the others reaching 5 foot 11 inches, his long blondishly brown mop was tied on top of his head, in that modernly fashionable way. He was a lot like the others as in he handsome in his unique way.

Where Hadrian was elegantly scruffy, Mason was just scruffy. His jeans fit his narrows hips nicely but the baggy ends were tucked in tattered brown boots, one pant leg was in while the other hung out stubbornly.

His shirt buttons were open halfway down and it was untucked. However this look suited the boy down to the ground. His upper ear piercing added to his overall effect.

All in all Mason Villenti was very cool.

"Ahh Draco, my fav, looking thievish as ever," Mason grinned, at his own attempt to present Draco as the thief and hustler he was always teased for looking like.

"Really Mason and when was the last time you bought new shoes." Draco smirked in disbelief and determination at winning this battle. Hadrian looked at his friends amused, despite Masons scruffy look he fit in well, Draco and Mason despite constant bickering were close friends. Theodore Nott patted Masons shoulder in mock sympathy, Mason reply was a lowly growl which warned off the smaller boy, who pouted innocently in return.

Theodore Nott or Theo as he was known as to his fellow Slytherins, was the smallest boy in the group. He was very preppy, sandy hair sat neatly on his head, he looked young too compared to the other boys. He was according to Pansy extremely cute.

"Alec and Jared are in Diagon Alley, we left them there with Victor, the bastard." Theo huffed seemingly annoyed, however soon after he spoke he seemed to instantly pause, cringing as he regretted his words.

Hadrian became still as he stared at his friend piercingly, he could feel anger bubbling as he swallowed to speak. "Where is Alec and Jared, Theo?" He asked warningly, the question was no real question as Hadrian had heard everything Theo had said loud and clear the first time.

However, he wanted to make sure he had information.

"Ehhh, umm Hadrian, I'm sure they.." Theo stuttered, trying to help out his friends, he looked to Mason, whom was no longer his annoyingly cheerful self, but whom sighed in regret.

"They what?... Didn't mean too." Hadrian laughed humourlessly, he lifted a muscled arm pushing Theo's shoulder in an irritated jerk, Draco stepped forward as if to protect the younger boy.

"Hadrian." Draco said calmly, suddenly Hadrian sighed before walking out of the Pub and with him Mason, Theo and Draco close behind.

Standing in a small alley between two shops Jared Nikoli and Alec Morti stood with a older man aged in his thirties. Jared Nikoli or Niki as he was referred to by his friends was very tall standing 6 foot, much like Hadrian. His brown hair was spiky in it's style, he wore all black which contrasted with his bright blue eyes. Hadrian noticed Jared quickly stash something in his pocket, it seemed Hadrian was about to interrupt some deal.

Alec Morti whom stood next to Jared, was much smaller than his friend standing at only 5 foot 9 inches but his build that was muscular and athletic compensated greatly. A lit cigarettes was placed between his dark lips, moving and releasing jets of fumes as he spoke. His dark brown hair matched his eyes, his Italian heritage was obvious.

Hadrian was close now, the group within the Alley could not yet see him, he was like a ghost appearing and then vanishing to only reappear seconds later, even closer. Draco, Theo and Mason stood across the street observing with narrowed eyes, they garnered curious looks from onlookers due to their rigid stance leant up against an old shop front.

Hadrian was walking now, fast, covering the ground. He saw Victor, a man too old to be hanging out with teenage boys, Hadrian thought. How sad, attempting to relive his young days is he? Victor was a known dealer, he could get anyone anything. Hadrian was fuming that Alec and Jared were being so dense.

If they were caught, they would go to prison, not even their rich families could put a stop that.

Hadrian stood still as stone as his met eyes with Victor Rideemi, the fool. Hadrian smiled, cold and predatorily, eyes piercing with well known hatred. It was almost instant that the colour drained immediately from Victor face, his mouth opened wide and he froze. It was amusing to Hadrian that he had such an immediate effect on the man, he knew full well that their last encounter had given Victor nightmares.

It had not been pretty.

In reaction to seeing Victor face, Jared and Alec turned quickly to look across the street to see what had possibly made the man in front of them shit himself. Maybe even literally. Hadrian expected they would think it to be Aurors, who had finally caught them in the act.

However by the looks on their faces, as their eyes slowly connected with Hadrian's tall still form and cold green gaze they had wished it were. Hadrian wasn't at all surprised when Victor suddenly disapparated. The man was a coward. Hadrian walked toward Jared and Alec, who glanced at each other and guiltily move d restlessly where they stood. Hadrian was in front of them now, he didn't say a word as he stared at his friends intently.

"Hadrian." Jared eventually spoke, Hadrian noticed with inner amusement that it took an elbow nudge from Alec for Jared to utter one word.

Hadrian's name.


	4. Friends & Family

...

 _ **The Emerald King**_

 _ **Chapter Four:** Friends & Family_

...

"Are you dense." Hadrian conjured icily, he clenched his fists, he wouldn't know what he would do if his friends had been caught. The Ministry seemed to love to arrest teenagers at the moment, it was only last week Jason got caught selling fake gems.

'Apparently it's fraud', that's all he had said.

Jared's bright blue eyes shone defiantly, Alec dropped his cigarette onto the floor coughing uncomfortably. Hadrian was angry yes, angry that his closest friends would risk everything.

When your parents leave you without so much as a 'sorry' or 'you know we love you,' it made young Hadrian feel utterly abandoned. Even though he had Sirius, at the beginning it had hurt him to be deemed so insignificant by his parents, the people whom were suppose to love him, be there for him.

They had just left.

So it had turned him colder and harder. So when he strode onto the Hogwarts express on September 1st, he was in urgent need of friends and it was not long before he found them.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, was his first friend.

Sirius had used an old Black spell to fix his eyesight, so he had no need for glasses, thus making his eyes clear and able shine bright with intelligence. His hair was styled but still managed to carry the thick volume from the Potter genes. He had put his school uniform on almost immediately when boarding the train, managing to find a secluded carriage all to himself. He pulled out a book that he had taken from the Black library a began to read.

However it was not long before he was interrupted. A blonde boy entered. He was the same height as Hadrian, for 12 years old they were considerably tall, however he held his head in the air like some sort of prince.

"You are aware you are sat in the Slytherin end of the train," The Blond muttered, watching Hadrian closely.

Hadrian lifted his head smirking, "Yes."

"A Potter, in Slytherin, Oh, I cannot miss this." Draco's pretentiousness seemed to fade and a friendly more excitable boy emerged. Hadrian was surprised Draco even new he was a Potter, it wasn't like anyone else did. It was all about his brother.

"Do you like potions?" Malfoy asked Hadrian stonily. Hadrian regarded the blonde boy before answering; it was not like a pureblood to not introduce himself regardless of whether he knew Hadrian knew his name or not. The boy seemed pleased and a little excited about having some change in his life and he guessed he was the one to provide it.

So it went from there, both Draco and Hadrian were placed in Slytherin much to the dismay of Albus Dumbledore, the look on his face said that much. Hadrian remembered smirking it was all quite amusing.

* * *

Jared and Hadrian stared at each other, out of the whole group it would always be them that would have a standoff. Hadrian knew it because they were similar, but then they were also completely different. Both eyes bright they stared at each other, Jared's hardly as cold as Hadrian's.

"You idiot." Hadrian spoke lowly, he just could not believe that they had risked everything for what a quick high? He barred his teeth in utter disbelief. Alec shifted where he stood making Hadrian's cold green gaze shift to him. Alec was biting his lip in what could only be an effort to try and think of something to say.

Groaning Jared spoke, "It was for Trey, okay." Hadrian let the information sink in before replying. Jared's brother Trey was a junkie, and Hadrian already knew that Jared took drugs on the occasion but it was Trey who did it like a part time job and it had made him weak.

Jared always so loyal now actually bought them for him, Hadrian sighed. It was either due to the withdrawal effects or the paranoia which had eventually kicked in because Trey now refused to step outside.

"Fuck." Hadrian exclaimed. He was pissed that his friend was so selfless, but then Hadrian also knew that Jared got had his brother the drugs because then he wouldn't have to deal with him, not until the next time. It was the easier option, Hadrian knew this.

Draco and the others walked over, they were now all stood in a circle, if they were in Diagon Alley they would have received some odd looks however they were in Knockturn Alley, where everyone kept there head down and walked fast, so the strange looks that other shoppers usually would have made were absent.

Hadrian patted his pockets to his jeans, grunting he spoke, "You got any smokes?"

Fuck sake, he was trying to quit.

"Yeah." Alex muttered, carelessly throwing his packet of cigarettes to Hadrian, who somehow managed to catch them tactfully, everyone was quiet for a moment.

Waiting for the reaction.

Hadrian's cold eyes flickered up to Alec's face, "Problem?" He spat.

"A problem, no I don't have a problem,' Alec answered not at all backing down, he portrayed dismissive arrogance. Draco knew this wasn't going to end well so step forward just a Hadrian stepped forward advancing toward Alec. If Draco was not in the way, the two would be face to face only inches apart.

Hadrian was only a couple inches taller that Alec, whilst Alec was solid, muscles bulging. Draco knew who would win, there was no question. Hadrian had an inner power, that was unprecedented.

It would always win.

"No Drake, leave him, come on let him try." Hadrian smirked, raising his eyebrows in a challenge, all the others were ready to hold both of the idiots back if a fight were to break out. It was a tense moment, one that was broken by a more delicate voice.

"What the hell do you lot think you are doing?"

Uh oh, immediately they all stood down.

Alexa Black, entered dark curls falling to her ribs, eyes wild and a frown marring her beautiful features.

'Ah cousin,' thought Hadrian smirking.

"Well?" She implored again, hands on her hips she scanned the boys who stood in front of her. They all stared back half smirking, half terrified she was about to beat them to death.

She really was terrifying.


	5. Reminiscence

...

* * *

'We were just messin' around,' Jared grovelled out, clearing his throat. Alexa's eyes narrowed as she looked at him and heard his poor excuse. Hadrian stared at his cousin, he had missed her, there was no denying it. It was only himself he could blame for it, he knew that he had purposely avoided her.

But he had so much shit in his life.

'Why'd you want to know?" Mason spoke low, for some reason Hadrian always thought there was something going between his dear cousin and his friend. Mason continued to look at Alexa almost dissecting her, Hadrian knew Mason could be extremely cold he also had seen just how unforgiving he could be. That's how he knew what Mason was doing right now.

It was a test and it was all for Alexa, as much as Hadrian wanted to protect his cousin, this was her fight.

She seemed to battle in her own mind for a couple of seconds before answering.

* * *

 ** _Alexa POV_**

Alexa's mother had told her in the morning that Hadrian and Sirius were in Knockturn, something about trying to get the last view things sorted before a new school year at Hogwarts. Alexa doubted this, if anyone was overly prepared it was Sirius and Hadrian, therefore their purpose for being at Knockturn Alley this early only meant one thing, trouble.

Alexa hadn't seen Hadrian all summer, wait, that wasn't technically true, she had seen him once, very briefly.

It was nearing the end of August, when Sirius had been invited to one of her Mother's summer parties, where everything was decked out with flowers and colourful alcohol flowed. Alexa had noticed Sirius's attitude as soon as he had arrived, he was irate.

Angry about something she had no clue what. Then he had started to drink and she never saw him slow down, drink after drink whilst sending an angry glare at some rich ponce.

He was drunk. Very drunk. Too drunk.

Alexa knew different people got drunk in different ways.

When some people get drunk they become clumsy and annoying, others become drunk, they just turn mean. Sirius was the latter. Alexa's Father had seen Sirius and had no intention of having any altercation with him.

It was then when Alexa saw her father stand in the flames of their fire and disappear.

At the time she remembered how she had no clue where he was going, it hadn't even crossed her mind it could be possibly to go and get Hadrian. Why would he need a young boy to help with a drunken man. But that's where she had been wrong, so so wrong.

Alexa had continued to stare at the fire when her father had appeared, right behind was Hadrian who had stepped through to the ongoing party with a black eye and a face too cold, too sharp, to be tested. A gasp issued not just from her mouth, but from the crowd. He looked completely different from when they were at Hogwarts, it had only been one summer and he looked twice his age. Sure he was always handsome but now he looked dangerous.

His eyes swept the crowd looking for Sirius, Alexa thought she saw his eyes soften slightly but immediately disregarded it. His gaze went back to their angry cold green instantly.

There was no denying that Alexa's relationship with Hadrian was a strange one, sure they had grown up together since the age of 10, and yet despite being close she always felt that she would never really know Hadrian. Still to this day he would make all of her breath leave her body as if a tsunami wave had crushed her, as soon as he stepped into a room.

This was not because she was into him in any way, he was just so fucking breathtaking. Technically they were not related in any way, however there relationship had always been purely platonic and would stay that way.

So, yes he was physically beautiful, with the string of girls that would mutter and follow him, he had no issues in that department; and to think they hadn't even seen what he looks like now. It was going to be absolute bedlam. But it was his lethal gaze and presence when he waked into the room was what made him so terrifying.

Alexa remembered how Hadrian had pulled Sirius off some snobby prick, whom was talking out of his ass. She thought it was about Sirius's ex-fiancee or something. Alexa barely remembered her, they were together for a matter of months before she left.

Alexa thought back to how Hadrian acted around the woman, cold and detached. It was nothing like he had at her mothers summer party, it was mild in comparison. But Alexa was sure he was the one that drove her away, she had never told anyone her suspicions.

She hadn't even questioned Hadrian about it.

Alexa couldn't believe the change in Hadrian, he stood the same height as Sirius at only 16 years old.

Reminiscing back to when she seen him she remembered how pissed she was that he hadn't even glanced her way, being friends... no family, for as long as they had, she expected some sense of communication. At this point she would rather him to be angry at her, at least that's when she made her way toward him. She remembered how she clenched her fists too calm herself.

She was shitty herself, royally. She grasped his arm, almost gasping at the strength of it, his biceps was massive. He flinched in response.

'Hey, what you..' She started, Hadrian immediately swung around cutting her off instantly. Her eyes must have shown some sort of panic because his whole self calmed as if trying not to startled a wild animal. She almost laughed at this, she wasn't the wild one. He was. The irony was hilarious, she was the one who felt the need to be constantly ready to see what he was about to do next.

Was is Fight? or Flight?

'Alexa.' Hadrian muttered eyes shining. Looking at him directly in the eye, surprisingly, was how she noticed the biggest change in her cousin. Sure his physically was impressive and his coldness was at an all time high, but his eyes they were different. So fucking different she nearly flinched.

She guessed that all of his new changes it some sort of front, that he was putting on, something not real. But looking in his eyes she knew then that this was not true. This was him now and she had to accept it.

She did remembered however, how a tear slid down her cheek, because something had gone from within Hadrian's beautiful green eyes.

Something he would never be able to get back.

His innocence.


	6. Alexa vs Hadrian

**...**

 **The Emerald King**

 _Chapter Six: Alexa vs. Hadrian_

 ** _..._**

 **Alexa POV**

Alexa blinked as she gazed at Hadrian and his friends. They really were impressive, they were all tall and handsome, how Hadrian had made friends with all of them she had no clue, they weren't even in the same house.

She did notice it was odd how none of them looked the same, each and everyone of them were different. But it was particularly, Mason Villenti, that she didn't get.

Alexa wasn't sure what to think about him, well that was a lie. She did know what to think and what came to mind weren't exactly clean thoughts.

She wanted to hate him, she really did, he never seemed to want smile at her and always appeared to want to humiliate her at any given opportunity.

Why? She had no clue.

But then he was also beautiful, the word 'bear' often came to her mind, he was extremely imposing and totally male. Alexa wasn't exactly tall she was around average height, but Mason Villenti made her feel minuscule and not just physically but mentally.

He was looking at her waiting, for what she really wasn't sure.

Was it a test? But then even if it was, what was the answer?

He looked like he was about to give off another one of his cold smirk, which she utterly detested.

Hadrian had a habit of doing that same cruel expression that left her with one foot dangling off a cliff. She never knew what to do or what to say, she didn't ever know what they were thinking and it scared her.

She had just remembered that she hadn't answered Mason's comment, it wasn't as if she particularly wanted to either, so instead she turned to Hadrian.

 **Hadrian POV**

Hadrian gazed at Alexa once more, she looked completely different from the last time he had seen her.

* * *

Hadrian remembered that lovely evening when he had to retrieve his drunk godfather from Alexa's home; he had turned up just in time.

He was more than shocked when Nathaniel Black had come to get him, they had never really had the best relationship, mainly due to his overprotectiveness of Alexa, his only child and daughter. He had never liked Hadrian's close friendship with Alexa, to be honest he had never really Hadrian at all.

Hadrian had overheard Nathaniel talking to his wife, Adrianna, a couple of years ago.

'It's his eyes,' Nathaniel had said, 'his eyes are unnatural, Adrianna.'

So, it was from then on that Hadrian had decided not to go out of his way to be nice or to even speak to Alexa's father, who being a sharp and clever man, had seemed to notice.

Nathaniel Black, was a neutral wizard, or so he claimed to be. Hadrian knew if it came down to it, Nathaniel Black would fight along with the light, he was no coward; he was no bigot either. Therefore, Hadrian knew he would side with whoever did the least damage.

Just before Nathaniel had turned up to his home, Hadrian had just returned from a rather violent excursion. It was originally meant to be a meeting with some potential business partners, however it took a turn, therefore he wasn't in the best of moods.

* * *

Alexa's appearance today contrasted her sleek shiny black locks and the white summer dress, she had worn at her mother's party. Hadrian had guessed that Alexa had given into her mother's wishes, he had witnessed Adrianna Black's tirades, making sure everything; including her daughter, was perfectly presentable.

Despite Mason's harsh confrontation, Alexa ignored him outright.

"Hadrian, can we talk? For just a sec?" Alexa asked, her brow narrowing slightly with confusion, she didn't understand why Hadrian was cold.

Hadrian didn't know what to say to her, because he knew what she would ask, 'why?'

Hadrian didn't reply as he made his way, away from the group and next to a empty shop front. He leant his body weight against it and folded his arms across his chest waiting for his cousin to talk, it was an arrogant and dismissive action.

"Hadrian, what the hell is going on?" She asked in a hushed tone, her head lowering as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Going on? Nothing is going on." Hadrian replied too calmly, giving absolutely nothing away.

It was unfair, he was being a dick, he didn't know long he could last either at this either. Alexa's eyes widened in disbelief, fuck, Hadrian was right a storm was about hit him.

"Seriously, that's it. Nothing is going on? Really Hadrian? So Sirius just happens to for once actually turn up to my parents house, because it isn't as if he had ignored them for the past couple of months, but then he gets absolutely fucked and tries to start a fight? No, sure that's nothing. Or that I haven't seen you for the entire summer but when I do, you turn up with a black eye and just blatantly ignore me?" Alexa finished her tirade breathing fast, her cheeks were flushed with anger and her hands were trembling.

Hadrian didn't know she would be this upset, she had always been a closed book, perhaps not as much as Hadrian was.

Hadrian barred his teeth and stepped closer to her, "That's right Alexa, nothing is fucking going on." He hissed, he didn't want to have to shut her out, but there was so much shit going.

There were so many bad things that he couldn't even tell her about. He knew she would try and stick by his side, he knew it she wouldn't leave him alone.

She would say, we're family, but she would be the one that would get hurt.

In response to his harsh words, Hadrian saw a flash of pain in Alexa's eyes, fuck, he really hated himself for it.

His chest began to hurt.

However in an instant Alexa's eyes changed, gone was her sadness and in it's place breathed anger. So it shouldn't have surprised Hadrian that her arm raised in the air and slapped him hard across the face.

Her eyes darkened, as she went for a second slap, but Hadrian's anger had finally reached it's peak.

He grabbed her forearm and stepped in her space, "Alexa," he warned, she struggled trying to remove her slender wrist from out of his tight grasp, "If you hit me again, I won't be held accountable for what I will do." Hadrian spoke quietly to her, his eyes lit with wild fire.

He thought that threatening her was cruel however, he needed her to back down, run from him, get as far away from him as possible. Yet he had a feeling she wouldn't do any of those things, because she was too much like him.

They were both uncontrollable, wild.

Hadrian saw the panic light her eyes before hard resolve set in. "Get the fuck off me," she spoke, her voice unsteady, turning away from him, her dark hair flying as she walked off out of sight.

"Hadrian," Mason muttered beside him, "you had to do it."

Hadrian turned shoving him out of his face, pissed. He didn't want to have do that to her, Mason didn't get it, Alexa and Hadrian had grown up together, been siblings.

And he had just pushed her away.


	7. Deceitful Games

**...**

 **Hadrian Potter, The Emerald King**

Chapter 7: Deceitful Games

 **...**

 _'Be careful who you trust, the devil was one an angel.'_

 **...**

Hadrian pushed open the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, well, he kicked it. It slammed against the wall, splitting the plaster and chipping the paint. Hadrian had left the Alley quickly after his confrontation Alexa, his mood officially spoiled. He told Sirius he would meet him back at home within an hour.

He moved quickly down the corridor, hitting out at the wall in anger. He stopped suddenly at the bottom of the staircase, hearing the muffled sounds of whispers coming from the kitchen. He hesitated on the stairs for moment before, grumbling in intrigue.

'Fuck it,' he thought.

He made his way towards the kitchen, running a hand threw his dark curls, before pushing open the door with his foot. If his intention was to surprise those who were stood inside, he succeeded.

"Boo," he said, quietly with some amusement. Sirius Black didn't look too happy at being interrupted, the look he gave Hadrian promised a consequence for his untimely intrusion.

Hadrian just smirked at him.

The other person who stood in the room was a stranger.

A young woman, stood next to Sirius in ordinary clothes, she seemed to have attempted to dress like a muggle. Hadrian suspected she was attempting to blend in and not stand out. Her bright pink hair, however, did not help her case. She couldn't be any older that 25, which she displayed through her obvious discomfort and nervous stance.

Hadrian watched as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Hadrian," Sirius, finally spoke, he still seemed a little heated by his interruption. Hadrian smirked again, Sirius really had little patience in his old age.

"This is Nymphadora Tonks, a cousin of mine," Sirius continued ignoring his godson's amusement. Hadrian looked at Sirius solemnly for a moment, the man shook his head slightly in a clear warning.

'Don't trust her', it said.

Tonks, wasn't really sure what to do or say. Dumbledore had warned her about Sirius, but he hadn't said anything about Hadrian Potter. It had only just come to her that Dumbledore didn't know anything about the boy. She had never met the oldest Potter son, looking at him now, she had wondered how she could've missed him.

The boy was quiet and intense, she could feel him watch her while she put on a fake smile. It was almost as if he was looking through her, like he knew all her secrets.

The boy was dressed in expensive muggle clothing, which he somehow suited, despite being a wizard. His ripped jeans and arm tattoo made him look sketchy, however it was his eyes that did most of the damage.

Her mother had always said, judge people by their eyes and Tonks knew her mother would not like the look of Hadrian Potter.

Tonks didn't, in fact, she felt the need leave, to run away even.

Hadrian Potter's eyes were green and severe, shockingly so. They were encased with long dark lashes, and his black curls fell just over the top of his forehead, causing him to rake his hands threw it, pushing it out of his eye line. He was tall too, taller than he should be, filling his clothing with lean muscle.

Dumbledore had asked her to reconcile with Sirius in order to be his eyes and ears. Hadrian Potter and Sirius Black were somewhat of a mystery within the Wizarding world, especially now that the Boy Who Lived would return.

Everyone wanted to know, who was the Slytherin Potter heir.

"Tonks." The Potter heir spoke, and Tonks thought that she would vomit, she was so nervous. Hadrian had stepped closer, yet she hadn't heard or seen it or even sensed him come any closer.

He was so fucking quiet, he was lethal because of it.

"I'm not familiar with that name." He continued, the boy had a silky voice, still deep and rough but it was almost auto tuned to sound soft, to put her at ease.

It didn't.

She hadn't suspected he would be familiar with her muggle name, she would of been surprised if he had known it. Although, despite that, she suspected that his confusion was false and he knew more than he let on. Hadrian's Slytherin friends would most probably insult her for her family bloodline, therefore she was waiting for him to do the same.

"Her father is a muggle... a school teacher if I'm not mistaken?" Sirius replied and Tonks felt relief that didn't have to speak. She feared if she had, he would here the stutter in her voice.

She watched as Hadrian walked around the kitchen lazily, well at first it seemed that way. She quickly thought back to her Auror training, to what Kingsley Shacklebolt had taught her.

 _'What is your enemy doing. Everything is important, the way he talks, even the way he moves.'_

She watched him out of the corner of her eyes as she brought the cup of tea to her lips. He was circling her, literally. As if she was some sort of prey that he was herding.

This boy was dangerous.

...

Hadrian smiled interested, he wondered what she attempted to find out for Dumbledore.

Tonks's face was a picture of shock and uncertainty even though she tried to keep her calm pleasant smile in place he saw right through it.

Hadrian suspected she thought he would be disgraced by her blood status. Smiling he stepped closer to the girl that was attempting to find out his secrets.

If Dumbledore wanted to play, he would to.

"Did you think I would be insulted by your father being a muggle. I've survived in Slytherin for a reason even if my mother is a mudblood." Hadrian answered bitingly yet a smile stained his face and didn't move.

The sentence made him cringe, but he wanted to test her. Any normal wizard would be insulted by the word, horrified even. If she was really attempting to reconcile with Sirius she would be too. If she was Dumbledore's spy she would keep it together, pretend like she never heard it and go on trying to be his friend.

They didn't teach Auror's that you don't always have to agree to be accepted.

...

Tonks felt sick rise up her chest, she wanted to hit him, curse him. She tried to keep it all in, smiling back at him. She was disappointed, for such a beautiful person Hadrian Potter seemed to be pure Slytherin, out right bigoted.

She expected more from Sirius, he was suppose to be better.

On the other hand, she was pleased that Hadrian seemed satisfied by her response, Dumbledore would be too, she was finally on good terms with Sirius and survived 10 minutes in the room with the Potter heir.

Well, only just.

...

Hadrian Potter smiled, as Tonks made an excuse to leave.

'She had better get back', she had said.

Hadrian watched her flee from the room as if it were lit on fire. Sirius had shown her the way out, looking back at Hadrian who leant against the counter pleased with himself.

Sirius's face promised pain.

Smirking, Hadrian turned pulling out a bottle of beer from the fridge pulling off the cap with his teeth. Suddenly, Hadrian felt a hard pain on the back of his head, almost choking on his mouthful of beer.

"What the fuck?" He shouted, looking up at Sirius who looked thunderous. The man stood taller and broader than Hadrian.

"You little shit." He spat, pushing him against the wall, holding him up by his collar. Hadrian only laughed, pissing off Sirius even more.

"What's the problem, that bitch is only going to run to Dumbledore...might as well give her something to bitch about." Hadrian snarled, amused.

Sirius suddenly let go and threw a punch to Hadrian right eye, just below his brow.

Stumbling, back he cursed, "What the fuck was that for?" he yelled, pissed off now at Sirius who looked like he both regretted his actions and felt the need to do it again.

"That was for the mess you just made, which I now have to clean up!" Sirius yelled equally frustrated, he paced back and forth before, walking to the fridge pulling out a bottle of beer, just like Hadrian had.

"Now, fuck off and change, we have to be over at the Lestranges in 20 minutes." Sirius spoke tiredly, however not tired enough to see the slip of Hadrian's face.

"What did you do?" He stepped closer to Hadrian, who closed off his face quickly.

Annoyed Hadrian pushed him off, "Nothing. I haven't done anything." He didn't say anymore as pushed past Sirius, running up the stairs to change.

Sirius let it go, his eyes however still narrowed suspiciously.

...

 _Two hours later_

 **Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts**

A group of around 25 witches and wizards sat around a large circular table in Dumbledore's study. They were all talking in small groups, waiting for something or someone. Dumbledore sat at the end with Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress, Minerva Mcgonagall, who pursed her lips with impatience.

"What are we waiting for Albus?" She spoke, turning to the bearded man, who watched the door.

"Just a little long-

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Nymphadora Tonks, who was red faced and breathing fast. She made her way to one of the empty seat which was beside Molly and Arthur Weasley, plopping herself down heavily.

"Order. Order." Dumbledore spoke, raising his voice only a little before all talking stopped and everyone faced him.

"Nymphadora, please tell us what you have." He continued, making everyone look over to the young witch, who swallowed nervously.

"Right, well, yes...ummm." The young Auror spoke fast, she tried calming herself getting her facts straight before continuing.

"I went to see Sirius as you asked and told him how I wished for us to be on good terms again." She said calmly, waiting a moment before carrying on but was soon interrupted.

"You couldn't have been more subtle? You just came right in and said it, did you?" A sneering voice echoed from the back on the room and not from an individual sat at the table.

Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows surprising everyone apart from Albus Dumbledore, who obviously was aware of the man's presence. Nymphadora looked the most concerned, her task was to spy on a Slytherin student only for the Slytherin Head of House to be listening in.

She felt as if she had just been found out, mission failed.

Just as she was about to make her concern known, Dumbledore held up a hand.

"Everyone, Severus Snape is aware of what we are doing here, however will not take any part in this due to his position as Head of House." Dumbledore warned everyone, looking over the rim of his half moon spectacles.

"He is the Head of Hadrian Potter's house, you're saying you don't have any information that can help us?" Bill Weasley asked heatedly.

"What I'm saying is, I'm not going to tell you. Despite you may think, I have a responsibility to my students within my house." Snape replied, now getting agitated.

This tirade against Hadrian was pathetic. Hadrian Potter was Snape's favourite student. Snape almost found it amusing how a group of witches and wizards could become so suspicious about what they didn't know.

He couldn't wait for what would be in store for them. Most of them had not even met Hadrian, this wasn't surprising as the boy had tried his hardest to never meet the friends of his parents. Snape didn't think they would even be able to pick him out of a crowd. All the order knew about were the rumours and whispers from the Hogwarts students.

"Nymphadora continue please." Dumbledore spoke, while Tonks cringed at the use of her full name, which she had never particularly liked.

"Right." She spoke, shifting in her seat uncomfortably, hating how everyone was looking at her.

"Well, Sirius and I were talking about the past and suddenly a door slammed. Sirius seemed suddenly really uncomfortable, perhaps even a bit frustrated." She paused her explanation to check if everyone was listening to her tale, they were, so she continued on.

"He was listening to what I was saying, but he kept looking at the kitchen door which was closed. Then the door opened.. well actually it was kicked open." She took another breath, watching the groups eyes narrow in contemplation.

"Kicked open?"Mcgonagall repeated.

"Yeah, he was there, Hadrian, he kicked it. I think he was angry at first, but the moment he saw me, he didn't seem to be anymore. He has tattoos, you know..." Another pause.

"He walked in staring at me like I was some sort of intruder, he didn't take his eyes off me, he was so...so suspicious."

Severus Snape, who stood now in the corner of the room, rolled his eyes. The rest of the room seem shocked and perturbed by the idea of a Potter being so... dark.

"He was rude to you?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward. Tonks thought for a moment before answering.

"No, not at first. He seemed to initially be intrigued, he smiled and then... then he" She stopped speaking, lost in her thoughts.

"Then what dear?" Molly Weasley asked, intrigued.

"Then he asked about my father." She spoke quieter now, remembering the conversation.

No one spoke for a moment.

"Your father?" Molly replied breaking the silence. Confused, she looked around at the others as if for some help to what was such a big deal.

"My father is a muggle."

It was Tonks who responded, now resolute. Dumbledore's eyes no longer twinkled and the look on the young Auror's face was pure agitation.

"He scared you?" Dumbledore asked, quietly. Tonks head snapped up, her eyes frowning.

"No." She said a little too quickly, almost as if she was trying to prove herself. Sighing she tried again.

"I mean no, not really. He made me feel uncomfortable I guess, like he knew what I was doing there. It wasn't until he said that word." She sighed heavily.

"What word?" Professor Mcgonagall pressed, lips thin.

"He said, 'I've survived in Slytherin for a reason even if my mother's a mudblood." Tonks finished, sighing once more now done with this interrogation.

She watched the faces in the room change in emotions, however it was one face she focused on.

The room had dispersed in gasps of shocked whispers.

Severus Snape sneered, 'Stupid boy, what did he think he was he playing at.'

He looked over to the end of the table where Dumbledore sat, the man looked like he had seen a ghost. Turning the other way he looked at the opposite end of the table. A red headed beauty sat with her husband horrified staring listlessly ahead.

Lily Potter's eyes filled with tears at what she had just learnt about her eldest son.

...

Don't underestimate his ability to turn you into ruins.

It will shatter your soul.

He will burn your sanctuary, destroy everything you own.

Don't ask the gods for help, because they're afraid of him.

There is a certain beauty to setting the world on fire and watching from the centre of the flames.

...


	8. Serpent's Trap

**...**

 **Hadrian Potter, Revenge**

 _Chapter Eight: Serpent's Trap_

...

Hadrian rolled over in his bed, opening his eyes just wide enough to check the morning light filtering in from the ashen grey curtains that lined the windows. He guessed it to be just after 5 am, judging by the light. Groaning, he stretched his long limbs while his eyes fluttered in the attempt for more sleep, they wouldn't find any.

The bed sheets moved on the left side of the bed, only the slightest movement to let him know he wasn't alone. Hadrian saw the outline of a body, covered by sheets with only a stream of long dark hair visible, as it lay over the pillow like a swirl of dark angry clouds.

Perhaps that meant something?

Sitting up higher in the bed, Hadrian's forehead scrunched in thought, what happened last night? He vaguely remembered going out, he remembered he saw Marcus Flint... the fucker had jumped into a lake naked for a bet. Typical Slytherin's, with their ambitions to win and their sordid minds.

The lake had been full of Grindylows.

Sex...he remembered, yet the girls identity was blurred. Getting back home, he did not remember. He wasn't even sure if he had walked in through the front door. He had an excuse for all of this however, of course he did. It wasn't a common occurrence that he would lose total control of himself; alcohol, drugs and sex were not his vice. Fighting with Sirius was exhausting and he still wasn't sure that it was all over and therefore as a result he had agreed with Draco and Mason that a night out would do him good.

Of course, now he had a naked girl in his bed and a killer headache.

He moved his hand over and carefully moved the hair away revealing the girls face. Hadrian's eyebrows raised in surprise, she was very pretty and very natural, he didn't think she was wearing makeup at all. Her soft features opposed the harshness of her black hair and what it signified. She moved, rolling her body over to face him and he could see her whole face now.

Suddenly her lips pouted and her eyes blinked open.

Hadrian didn't move, he stared at her and she stare right back. She glanced down warily at his folded arms and naked torso, roaming over his scars and tattoos just a little while longer. It seemed like forever until she looked back up to his face and into his eyes, it was as if she didn't want to.

She was delaying it.

Hadrian smirked, she was nervous. Normally, Hadrian didn't like this bit, the after. He would wake up and his surly attitude would cause girls to run out of the room. This time however, he liked her looking and enjoyed her wide fearful eyes assessing him.

Before she could react, he was on top of her, his face inches from hers. He braced himself, leaning on his elbows, hovering closely. Of course she was frozen, not sure whether to push him away or to pull him closer. Her eyes danced worriedly over his face, waiting...

What was he going to do?

Hadrian wasn't sure what he was going to do, what he did know was that he liked her like this.. a frightened little mouse, trapped. He leant in, but before his lips could graze hers, she moved her head to the side, avoiding him.

He chuckled then, his breath dancing down her neck and his voice near her ear.

"That wasn't nice."

Alicia's heart was hammering. She didn't know where she was but she knew who she was with, it was Hadrian Potter. If she could speak, she would swear or curse, but she couldn't speak and now she couldn't even move. He was right there, inches away from her, his nakedness next to hers separated only by the tangled silk sheets that covered them both.

She had never seen him like this, so rough, so wild. At Hogwarts, he seemed totally in control, completely methodical. The school avoided the Potter, Black Heir, as he was an unknown entity. Students didn't understand him, couldn't grasp where Hadrian Potter had come from and how he ended up in Slytherin. Even the teachers seemed nervous around him, except his Head of House, Snape. Alicia, like many, knew Hadrian was in charge of Slytherin, despite his age, the older students seemed to treat him with both respect and admiration.

Therefore, she hated herself for wanting to run a hand through his dark curls, that seemed so untamable, it made him look young and feral. She wanted to avoid looking at him, his eyes burnt through hers and his lips curved into a smirk that was both sly and deadly. She swallowed heavily, her body was like electric and as he shifted his position the electricity danced, making her toes curl.

His lips came for her again, just below her ear, trailing along her jawline. She wriggled as his touch sent shivers all over her skin making her move her arms, placing them onto his shoulders and pushing him away. It wasn't a strong push, but enough for him to grab her wrist and plant them into the pillow above her head, holding her in place.

Alicia was trapped now.

"What are you doing?" She spoke breathily, her heart racing. She didn't like the smile on his face, it was amused and calculating all at once.

"She speaks..." Hadrian spoke, gazing at the girls face with amusement. He could tell she was uncomfortable, pushing him away was her attempt to not feel what he knew she felt.

Desire.

Perhaps fear too.

He sat up, pulling away the sheets covering this stranger.

She was now completely bare and vulnerable in front of him, her eyes were wide in shock as she covered herself. Her knees bent and her arms went to her breasts, it was as if she was trying to make herself as small as possible.

Leaning forward, Hadrian grabbed her ankles pulling her toward him, causing her to lay flat out in front of him. She was smooth and toned and completely helpless. He crawled his way over her, leaving the sheet behind him. Once he lay over her, did he kiss her.

It was forceful yet passionate.

Alicia was terrified, but she was also excited. When he kissed her she melted into a heated mess, her skin felt hot and prickly, it was as if she couldn't control her limbs. She felt him grab her wrists again and grip them effortlessly over the top of her head, she shouldn't like this, being trapped, but she did.

She was kissing him back now, his tongue entered her mouth and she nearly screamed at the heat of it. She felt his presence between her legs and she moaned in his mouth.

Hadrian didn't need anymore confirmation, holding her wrist with one hand, the other was now free to touch her body, grazing over her breasts, down her stomach to her navel, curving over her hip. He caught her leg behind the back of her knee and dragged it, hooking it over his waist.

"Open wider," Hadrian growled into her ear. He waited for sometime before licking between her breasts and growling once more, this time more demanding.

"You know the word, say it and I stop," Hadrian snarled and she shivered at his darkness.

Hadrian's eyes pierced hers and his jaw was clenched in frustration or anger she wasn't sure. She was sure that her heart was racing again, and she feared it would break or just burst outside of her chest. His sculpted body, tightened around hers and she found herself thankful that she knew what he looked like.

It was a silly, school girl notion.

As Hadrian waited, he could feel the girl's heart thud and her throat swallow in unease. She didn't respond to him, she only looked at him, her chest moving fast. Hadrian found his patience wain and before she could blink, he grabbed her other leg pulling it around him and pushed himself inside of her.

He growled as she gasped.

Alicia, didn't know why she had slept with Hadrian Potter last night. Perhaps she did know and had just ignored it the fact. Maybe pretending it was someone else would help to cease her worry and suspend her fear. Last night had been drunk sex, cloaked in darkness. Now there was no darkness, she was out in the open, right in the line of fire. Right now, there was heat and aggression and she was ashamed to admit she loved it.

Hadrian Potter was inside of her and she found herself both terrified and horny as hell. He still held her hands captive, so she couldn't touch him, she admitted it she wanted to. He moved between her legs not forcefully but not softly either.

It was aggressive and dirty.

She was annoyed at herself that she could be so helpless in his arms, so simple. She fought off the desire as he moved in and out of her. She clenched her jaw and shut her eyes. He must of felt her tense up, because he grunted in frustration.

"Don't test me, I could do this to you for a long time. Fucking feel." He growled in her ear, before pressing his lips against hers assertively and she moaned into him. It seemed she was attracted to this, she liked his insistence and strength.

All she could do was hold on, wrap her legs around him and enjoy it, he was in control. He never slowed, and the electricity was back and was doubled in power as it coursed through her skin. Her feet clenched and her breath caught as she felt herself lose it, slowly she trembled into an orgasm that started in her stomach and coursed through out her entire body. It wasn't long after that Hadrian felt himself lose it, panting he stilled.

He rolled to the side, still inside of her with her leg hooked over his hip. They lay for a moment, in silence, still connected. Alicia found herself flinch as Hadrian pressed his palm just under her left breast, against her heart.

Hadrian felt it beating fast, with jerky spikes of emotion.

She was scared.

"I scare you."

Hadrian proposed honestly, it was more of a statement than a question. Alicia shifted uncomfortably, it was as if he was looking through her, his eyes narrowed and she felt herself shudder. She had nowhere to go.

Instead of using words, not trusting her voice, she settled for a nod.

Hadrian grasped her chin forcefully, his eyes suddenly burning again with an unnatural ferocity. It was as if he was going to say something but decided against it just at the last second.

He let go of her. He moved out of her gently and yet despite the softness of the motion, it felt dispassionate. She wouldn't cry because there was no need for it, it all came down to silly girly insecurities.

Hadrian stood and walked toward the bathroom, his nakedness not at all bothering him. His confidence was extremely seductive and surprisingly infectious, as she soon brazened it and stood naked. She watched as Hadrian glanced back, his back strong and his stomach rock hard with ab muscle, as he leant against the frame of the bathroom door. Apart from the scars that littered his skin, it was mostly smooth and tan skin, he truly was beautiful.

"Shower?" He uttered interrupting her daze, voicing it without the implications of sexual propositions, however he raised a brow at her stripped bravery.

She didn't answer but walked toward him into the bathroom, he leant into the shower turning on the water, making sure it was warm. His hands came around her waist as he moved her with commanding authority into the shower, following in immediately after her.

Hadrian didn't touch her, well he did but it was completely mechanical, as if she were furniture at first, moving her away from the heated spray of the water, so he could stand directly under it. Alicia watched as this dangerous stranger closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face, letting the water clear away the invisible layer of exhaustion that lay there.

Hadrian, ignored the girl. Her body was frozen solid, despite the heat of the shower, her dark brown eyes were wide as if she was about to be eaten. Hadrian would be lying if he said he did not enjoy her fear.

He did.

"How did I find you last night."

The question startled Alicia, so much that she jumped a little and took a step toward him. His presence was too much even with the distraction of the water. His eyes held onto hers with severity but not enough harshness to make her hide away.

"The party, last night at Ethan Bexley's," She spoke, looking into his chest.

Hadrian pulled her closer; close enough that his front touched hers, she gasped as she fell into him but did not object. Hadrian leant across and picked up the soap and the sponge and handed it to his new visitor, motioning for her to wash his chest, eventually she did, her movements jagged and nervous.

Hadrian knew Ethan Bexley well, he was a popular Ravenclaw in 6th year at Hogwarts. Ethan was known for his parties and despite being a childish arrogant prick at times, Hadrian occasionally liked the boy. Hadrian supposed it came down to the fact that Ethan didn't really care about status and superiority as much as he made out. Ethan enjoyed hanging out with people he genuinely liked, whether they were rich or poor.

"Poppy invited me, Poppy Caxton." She said looking up to him, as if to prove she was allowed to have been at the party.

Hadrian wanted to snarl, Poppy Caxton was a prissy bitch. The girl had a superiority complex and attempted to control the school with her passive aggressive sweetness. The girl's tactics were brutal sarcasm and the attempt at making the entire female popular feel slutty and shameful with just one bitchy remark.

Hadrian had remembered she had once asked a Professor if she could start a mandatory meeting about sexual misconduct, suggesting that sex while not in a comfortable and durable relationship lead to shameful segregation within the school.

She never did mention it would come from her.

Hadrian had almost lost it when she had commanded his presence there, suggesting he wasn't pure. It was true he was far from it. However, nevertheless, it didn't take Poppy Caxton long to figure out you don't tell Hadrian Potter to do anything.

They had never conversed before and Hadrian at this point had left her well alone. However, she had gone to far with this one and only when alone in a corridor at Hogwarts did he stalk her into a corner. At the time, he thought he was going to hurt her and perhaps he did, his hands went around her neck and he let his darkness out, whispering it into her ear.

"The party, my bed and now in my shower," Hadrian spoke, coming back into the present.

He looked at Alicia and she looked away embarrassed or ashamed? Ashamed of sex, he didn't think so..

"Speak." It was more forceful than he intended, but it did the trick.

"It.. it was a dare.. I guess." Alicia stuttered out. Before she could blink she was up against the wall, her feet barely touching the ground, his hands were all over her.

"A dare, huh?" He whispered darkly, it didn't sound as if he was insulted, his voice however remained dangerously low.

"I came to the party with Jennifer Dawn and we had never been invited to one of Ethan's parties before, so we were just standing around. This girl, from Slytherin told us to join their game of truth or dare." Alicia blurted out, as if trying to appease Hadrian's quick temper.

Instead there was only amusement, "You played truth or dare with a Slytherin? Are you stupid.." Hadrian laughed, but it was chaotic, full of darkness and playfulness that made for a dangerous combination. Alicia wasn't sure whether to laugh with him, or cringe at his amusement.

"What was her name, this Slytherin girl?" Hadrian asked after a moment.

"Dahlia, I think, yeah Dahlia Yoxall." As soon as Alicia responded, Hadrian faced went like ice, the name obviously meant more to him than it did to her. The girl was in 5th year, a year younger than both Hadrian and Alicia, that she knew for sure.

"Your Hogwarts house, wait don't tell me," Hadrian queried, pausing suddenly.

She watched as Hadrian leant down resting against her chest, smelling the skin and running his tongue over her breast, dangerously close to her nipple.

"Yes, you practically taste of Gryffindor." His eyes pierced hers, biting and goading.

"Alicia, Alicia Spinnet." She said shaking, pretending not to feel it.

Pretending not to feel like she had just walked into a serpents trap.


End file.
